Puppets And Spells
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Spellslamzer has a crush on Mesmerelda and wants her to join the the Portal Masters, but will she do so? And will she return his feelings? :) SpellslamzerxMesmerelda. :)


**A story idea that came to me as I was playing the Superchargers game and trying to catch Spellslamzer in the Boss Pursuit. :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

**Puppets And Spells**

"Oh, there has got to be an easier way," Rachel groaned as she placed the traps containing Brawl & Chain, Chill Bill, Sheep Creep, Cross Crow, Cucko Clocker, and Threatpack into the Villain Vault with her little sister, Crystal, helping her.

"It could have been worse, I guess," said the young girl. "It could have been Mesmerelda, Count Moneybone, or Captain Frightbeard."

"That's true," the Tech Portal Master agreed as they closed the vault. She then paused. "Speaking of Mesmerelda, she's been awfully quiet lately."

"What do you mean?" The Life Portal Master asked.

"Like she hasn't tried to break out of the vault," Rachel clarified. "In fact, where her cell was seemed really quiet."

Crystal shrugged. "Maybe she's still plotting how to get out," she said. "Or maybe she's just decided to give up altogether."

"I don't know," her older sister said. "It would take something she couldn't stand to make her give up on her plans."

Little did the older girl know that her statement was more true than not.

* * *

_Deep in the Darklight Crypt, in a soundproof room..._

Mesmerelda struggled with the strong chains that bound her. Her four legs were shackled and chained to the floor, giving her very little movement while her four arms were shackled above her head. She could only bend her arms slightly, but the worst of it was that the chains were enforced with a magic that cancelled her powers, so she couldn't call her puppets or any other weapons. She growled angrily.

A chuckle came from the darkness. "You know, if you surrender, it'll be easier," said a voice as Spellslamzer came into view, looking amused at his captive's current state.

She snarled at him. "You...You worthless Spell Punk!" She spat out.

He chuckled again. "Still fiesty," he said, coming forward. "Well, have you thought about what I said?"

Mesmerelda glared. "I'll never give up!" She said. The tall Spell Punk had caught her trying to escape the Villain Vault and had brought her here and chained her up, but surprisingly, he hadn't fought her, but suggested she give up being a villain, which she felt was ridiculous and led to her snarling and glaring at him.

Spellslamzer smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said. "Because I've been itching to do this."

Two large hands spanned the spider's waist, filling her with confusion before she squeaked as fingers tickled her sides. "Well, well, look at that," the Spell Punk chuckled. "This little spider is ticklish."

She would have bit him if she could, but he began tickling her waist faster, making her squeal and laugh as she squirmed to try and escape, but the chains prevented her from getting away.

Mesmerelda was in stitches as she couldn't speak while at the mercy of the Spell Punk who was the strongest Spell Punk known and was also one of the Life Portal Master's Skylander partners. She had scoffed at him joining their side and when he had come to talk to her before a race, she had told him that he was a fool to join the Portal Masters, to which he said he had been encouraged to join their side. She had haughtingly asked how and he told her he'd show her after the race.

Well, she hadn't expected him to wisk her away to the Darklight Crypt after he had won the race and she came in second place. She now squirmed, but his fingers were relentless in tickling her and now reached her stomach, to which she squealed. "Aha! I had a feeling your stomach was your weak spot," he said before snapping his fingers.

A bright glow filled the room and Mesmerelda blinked as it died away before realizing her dress didn't feel as heavy and she looked to see that Spellslamzer had changed her clothes from her dress to a nice, long-sleeved pink blouse and an ankle length black skirt. She was confused when suddenly the spell punk lifted up her blouse to the bottom of her ribcage and kneeled down. "What are you doing?!" She snarled.

"Making you go crazy with laughter," he said before blowing a raspberry into her stomach. This made her shriek with laughter and her squirming became more desperate as he did it again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, unable to stop laughing as he kept it up.

"Ah, what sweet laughter," she heard him say before feeling a strange sensation on her stomach. It tickled a bit, but not so much now. She glanced down to see the spell punk's face was pressed into her stomach and his mouth was pressed against her skin gently. Her confusion only grew.

"What are you..._ooh_," she moaned as she now felt gentle kisses to her bare stomach, the powerful spell punk seeming to take his time in kissing every inch of her stomach, his hands massaging her sides. She tried not to like it, but it felt good and she shuddered, something he noticed and chuckled, pressing more gentle kisses to her stomach before standing up, allowing the blouse to fall and cover up her stomach again.

"You liked that, hmm?" He asked smugly.

She tried to glare, but her mind was too blissed out at the moment, to which he looked even more smug. "Beautiful," he said.

The next thing she knew, her neck was under attack, but Spellslamzer was being gentle as he kissed her neck and jaw, his large hands rubbing her sides and stomach, which made her melt. How he knew that her stomach and sides were sensitive spots was beyond her and she gave up struggling. "Spells," she said softly, calling him by his nickname, moaning as he kissed the spot under her ear.

"Hmm?" He rumbled in response, smirking at seeing her in such a state. "Falling under my spell, Elda?" He asked teasingly.

She usually hated nicknames, but for some reason, that one just made her melt more. "Why?" She moaned out.

Spellslamzer chuckled. "You mean you never suspected?" He asked.

Mesmerelda gave him a confused look and jumped a little when he wrapped an arm around her waist and his free hand gently tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him as he towered a good head-and-shoulders over her. She looked a bit nervous, which was something as she was never nervous. "Spells?" She asked, her voice going small.

"Shh," he soothed. "Just relax and melt in my arms."

A squeak of surprise left her when he kissed her right on the mouth, her body freezing in shock as she tried to make sense of his actions before feeling a tongue gently trace her fangs. If it hadn't been for the chains holding her, she would have collapsed to the floor as she felt weak in the knees.

A moan rumbled from the giant Spell Punk, a moan that made her shudder in pleasure before she opened her mouth and felt him French kiss her. Having never had a guy give her a deep kiss like that, or any kiss at all, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do until she felt the same hand holding her chin move to gently cup the right side of her face. A moan escaped her as she closed her eyes softly.

Spellslamzer had planned on encouraging Mesmerelda to join the winning side by tickling her to pieces, but he had had a crush on the spider for a long time and he couldn't help himself. As he continued kissing her, he felt her shudder against him and the moan she let out when he cupped her cheek was music to him. Gently, he broke the kiss and looked to see her looking at him in a daze. "Beautiful," he said.

The spider blinked and looked at him. "What are you playing at, Spellslamzer?" She asked, though he noted the bite was gone out of her voice.

"I'm not playing, my sweet puppeteer," he said honestly before looking shy. "I...I've had a crush on you for a while."

She blinked in surprise. "You mean...you...like me?" She asked in shock, blushing.

"More than like, Elda," he said, cupping her face with his hands. "I love you."

He kissed her again and she responded this time, though still a little unsure, but trusting him. She felt him gently poke her stomach and she was surprised when a giggle escaped her. He chuckled. "Man, you have a sweet giggle and an even sweeter laugh," he said.

She blushed again before she noticed a magic spell punk come in and it smiled. "Do you need a love spell, Spellslamzer?" It asked in a female voice.

"No, thank you, Luna," he said, smiling at the spell punk, who Mesmerelda noticed wore a robe that was royal purple and sapphire blue in color. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Wait. You're the one I saw and heard by my cell a few nights ago!" She said.

Luna looked a bit scared. "I...I was looking after you," she said. "Spellslamzer had asked me if I would."

Mesmerelda looked at her. "And you spoke his name while I was in my cell," she said.

Now the small magic spell punk knew where this was going and flew behind her teacher, peeking out nervously. "I...I didn't tell him," she said. "I...I just told him that you were looking to escape."

"She did," he said, standing up for his student as he looked at the spider. "I happened to catch you looking my way and blushing if I caught you staring, Elda."

Now the cat was out of the bag and she blushed, embarrassed, but not denying it. Luna looked curious and flew up to the spider. "Spellslamzer really is in love with you," she said softly, hoping she wasn't speaking out of turn as she glanced at her teacher, who nodded to her, to her relief. "He...He made a rose for you."

Mesmerelda looked at the young one in surprise as Luna pointed to a crystal vase where a single rose that was colored red and maganta stood, its petals open as a sweet scent came from it. The spider looked at the female magic spell punk. "Your teacher made that...for me?" She asked.

Luna nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "I...I told him you...might like a rose," she admitted.

The spider actually smiled and looked at the chains holding her. "Spells," she said, rattling the chains slightly. "Please?"

He cocked an eyebrow, but snapped his fingers, dispelling the chains. To his surprise, she called up her puppets with a smirk. "Tickle him, my puppets!" She commanded.

Moments later, the giant Spell Punk was in stitches as he laughed, trying to escape the puppets that were tickling him while Mesmerelda placed an arm around Luna, who looked at her nervously. "So, your teacher is in love with me?" She asked, though she sounded shy.

Luna nodded. "He is," she said. "He was hoping...you'd feel the same about him."

The spider blushed as she looked at the giant Spell Punk who was squealing now as a few puppets tickled his underarms. "He is handsome," she said. "Perhaps...I've been looking for...something that I just couldn't put my finger on before."

She waved a hand and the puppets dispersed, leaving a winded Spellslamzer laying on the floor to regain his breath. But then she summoned another puppet, one that caught Luna, making the female spell punk squeak in surprise. "Tickle her," the spider said with a smile. "A cute little one who deserves a reward for helping her teacher."

As Luna's cute laughter filled the room, Mesmerelda went over to Spellslamzer, who saw her coming and stood up before moving quickly and catching her in his arms, making her gasp, but giggle. "I've got you, my lovely puppeteer," he said. "You're under my spell."

She giggled again. "Perhaps," she said before looking at him seriously. "Do...Do you really mean everything you said?"

He kissed her deeply, making her moan in pleasure before he gently broke the kiss again. "Every word, Elda," he said.

She smiled. "What made you come up with that nickname?" She asked.

"Well, it sounded prettier than Mesy," he admitted.

"Ugh, you're right," she said in agreement, giggling a little but then again looking worried. "If...If I do join you...will...will your Portal Master accept me? Or her sister?"

"Let's find out," he said before looking over to see Luna was trying to escape the puppet that was tickling her. He chuckled. "Come, Luna."

"Yes, Spellslamzer," she managed to say through her giggles before Mesmerelda called off the puppet tickling the little one and they headed out of the Darklight Crypt, heading towards the Academy.

Rachel and Crystal were resting by the wishing well, worn out from capturing many villains in one day. "Hopefully we'll have a quieter day tomorrow," the young girl said.

"I second that," the older girl said.

They jumped when a spell punk they had never seen before appeared in front of them and the spell punk gasped, moving back a little instead of attacking. A chuckle reached them all. "They won't hurt you, Luna," came Spellslamzer's voice as he and Mesmerelda came up.

The sisters blinked in surprise before Crystal noticed them holding hands and she gave a shout of joy. "I knew it!" She said, almost toppling into the wishing well. Rachel quickly caught her little sister in her telekinesis, stopping her fall. The young one was grinning hugely. "I knew you liked her! I knew it!" She cheered.

"You did?" Spellslamzer asked.

"Um, could someone fill in the blanks, please?" Rachel asked, confused.

Luna giggled. "She means she knew my teacher liked Miss Mesmerelda," she said.

The blonde-haired girl looked surprised and then curious. "Really?" She asked, unsure as she had had a few run-ins with the spider.

It was Mesmerelda who answered. "Yes," she said, looking shy.

Seeing that made Rachel remember how shy she and Magna Charge had been about their love being publicly known until their friends had helped them. She now stood up and looked at Spellslamzer. "Spells, is this the reason you were so eager to beat Captain Frightbeard in that water race the other day? And the reason you accidentally mixed the wrong liquids in that potion that blew a hole through the roof of Mags' lab?" She asked with a smirk. "And why when I mentioned the other day that Mesmerelda had been quiet lately that you got a goofy, love-struck look in your eyes?"

The Spell Punk tackled her playfully, catching her and tickling her, making the Tech Portal Master laugh. "And what if the answer to all three is 'yes?'" He asked teasingly.

She turned while laughing and poked his underarms, making him squeal a little before he let her up and she did the same, but was smiling. "Well, as long as Mesmerelda doesn't pull any evil stunts, then I'm okay with her being on our side," she said.

Crystal cheered happily and hugged the spider, who looked surprised, but hugged the child back. "Does this mean you'll be my Skylander partner too?" She asked the puppeteer hopefully.

Mesmerelda looked unsure, to which Rachel smiled. "I'd say take it and run, hon," she said.

Giving the older girl a grateful look, she nodded. "Alright," she said.

Luna cheered happily, to which Rachel smiled. "I didn't know you had a student, Spells," she said to the tall Spell Punk.

"More than a student, actually," he admitted. "Luna is my niece. She escaped from her home and came to find me and I took her in."

The tall girl smiled again as the female spell punk looked unsure, but Rachel picked her up. "Looks like we have two new partners for the team," she said.

Luna was relieved that the Portal Master accepted her and Crystal was dancing happily around Spellslamzer and Mesmerelda, who chuckled at the girl's antics before looking at each other lovingly. "Well, Spells, you do have me under a love spell," the spider said with a smile.

"And you are the puppeteer who holds my heartstrings, Elda," he said as they kissed again.

Rachel smiled as she saw them. "Who knew Spellslamzer was such a romantic?" She asked no one in particular.

Luna giggled, happy for her uncle and new aunt while Crystal continued dancing around the happy new couple.

* * *

**Well, this one really took off on me. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
